Whale of a Reunion
Story Jim, Hassleberry and Seeker are in their hideout at the abandoned store, Hassleberry practicing by punching a punching bag. The phone rings, as Jim picks it up, not looking away from a magazine. Jim: Jim Cook. Jack: (Over phone) Jim. You better not be reading that magazine again. Jim: Jack! Jim sits upright, at attention. Jim: We rolling, mate? Jack: Yes. We’re dealing with something paranormal now. We have… Hassleberry: Yo, Jim! We’ve got a guest! Seeker growls, as Jim looks over, seeing Bolt stepping out of the shadows. Bolt: Hey there boys. Jim: Bolt?! Jack: Wait, Bolt is there now?! Run! He isn’t human! Jim: Well, duh! He’s a cyborg! Bolt: Oh, no longer just a cyborg. Now a full fledge killer. Bolt forms a phantom cannon, firing it at Hassleberry. Hassleberry is hit, turned into a phantasm and absorbed. Jim: What the devil? Seeker roars in anger, as he charges at Bolt. Bolt catches Seeker in midair, startling it. Bolt blasts it, absorbing it afterwards. Jim backs away, dropping the phone. Jack: Jim! Jim! On Jack’s side, he hears Jim’s scream over the phone, as it drops. The phone is then picked up. Bolt: (Over phone) Your crew’s all gone now. No one else for you to hide behind. It’s time we have our face off. You and me. You’ll see me in the sky. The phone lets off a tone, indicating that the other end had hung up. Jack hangs his end up, Aki and Crow sitting and watching. Crow: He coming out? Jack: Full throttle. We’re going to have to go all out. Aki: Yami said that the souls absorbed are restored after the Immortal is defeated, so the Arcadia Movement should be back at the House. Crow: Let’s go get them then. Jack, you distract him, while we get back up. Jack: This is my fight! I don’t want any… Aki: Shut it. Jack stops, startled. Aki: We’re in this together. Humans and hybrids. It is your battle, and we will follow you. But we need all of them to help defeat him. Especially with Yami gone. Jack: (Scoffs) Fine. I’ll work with them. Bolt can fly, so I need someone to get me in the air, several who can block his cannon fire, as well as ways to restrict his movements and guide it right into my fist. Don’t bring anyone we don’t need. Aki: (Smiles) Yes sir. End Scene Jack stands on a rooftop, arms crossed and staring at the sky. Jack: WHERE ARE YOU, BOLT! Come and face me like a man! Or are you no longer one due to being a zombie freak?! A whale song echos through the city, as a mini Chacu Challhua flies towards him. He circles Jack overhead, as if a vulture circling its next meal. Bolt: What, all by yourself? I know that not all of you heroes have left the city. Jack: What’s wrong?! You don’t think you can beat me?! Bolt: No. I just want assurance that we won’t be interrupted. Jack: All you need to know is that I’ll land the finishing blow on you myself! Bolt: (Grins) Bring it. Chacu Challhua forms phantom turrets, raining down phantom blasts. Jack holds his arms up, taking the attacks with his Blazing Soul Armor, absorbing them. The phantom blasts go through the roof, creating holes around Jack. The roof gives out underneath Jack, as he falls through, hitting the floor of the apartment below, the impact jarring the loosened floor there, as he goes down again and again. Jack hits the bottom floor, as a family screams as he lands on their dinner table. Jack: Of all the! Jack gets up, running out the door. Chacu Challhua flies over the road, firing phantom blasts. Several people run from them, being hit and turned into phantasms and absorbed into it. Jack radiates a red aura, as he jumps, the increased power propelling him into the sky. He punches Chacu Challhua, knocking him off to the side. Jack goes falling from the air, when he’s caught in lightning, levitating in the air. Jack: What? Jack looks, seeing Espa Roba the source of the lightning. With him is Aki, Crow, Mai, Tania, Thunder and T-Bone. Jack: It’s about time! T-Bone: Yo, yo! We fighting fo dis punk?! Thunder: Man, he got no respect for us! Jack: I trust your strength, and right now, that’s what I need! That thing will kill everyone in the city if we don’t stop him! He’s my fault, so I take responsibility in that regard. But I can’t do it alone. I need a team. Tania: And your team is us? You’ve got spirit, that’s for sure. Crow: If we’re done with that, let’s go! Bolt: You hide behind half-breeds?! You’ve changed, Jack Atlas. Jack: Well, maybe it’s for the better. Attack! Aki: Mai, take Jack into the air! Tania, Crow, climb after them! Espa, Thunder, give them cover! T-Bone: Yo, what about me dawg? Aki: Brace yourself. Mai activates her wings, flying and scooping Jack up, carrying him into the sky. Chacu Challhua fires phantom blasts, as Thunder and Espa shoot lightning, intercepting it and causing it to explode. Tania and Crow jump off the buildings, making it onto the rooftops and running towards Chacu Challhua. Bolt: You think you can take me like that? Aki forms several roots, T-Bone riding on them. Aki whips the root, shooting T-Bone flying, jackhammer arm first. T-Bone strikes Chacu Challhua hard, as Tania and Crow leap in and strike it again, causing it to fall out of the air. T-Bone, Tania and Crow all fall behind it, Chacu’s stomach facing them. Phantom turrets form on its stomach, firing and blasting the three, absorbing them. Espa: That’s what you meant by absorb them? Aki: Yes. Don’t let your guard down! A single hit is enough! Chacu Challhua rises, as Mai and Jack fly in, Jack punching it into a building. It reverts to Bolt, who leaps off and crashes down right in front of the others. Espa: Thunder! Blast him! Thunder: Got it! Espa and Thunder both shoot lightning at Bolt, the Chacu Challhua aura forming and protecting him. Phantom turrets form in the aura, firing and blasting the two, defeating and absorbing them. Aki raises her arms, several large spiked tendrils shooting out, wrapping around Chacu Challhua. Bolt: Pathetic. You can’t even harm me. Chacu Challhua glows white, as thousands of absorbed souls fly from their homes, entering into it. It grows, pushing free of the tendrils, as he flies over the city. His size is that of a giant’s, being easily over 30 feet long as he circles the city. Aki stares up in astonishment, as Mai looks freaked. Mai: I’m fighting that?! Jack: We are. Get me to the underside! It’s vulnerable there! Chacu Challhua forms dozens of phantom turrets on its underside, it raining phantom blasts like a hailstorm. Mai dodges several of them, but is eventually blasted, causing her to be absorbed and leaving Jack high and dry in midair. He falls, Aki spotting through her tendril shield. Aki: Jack! Aki extends tendrils to reach for Jack, when a phantom blast tears through her shield, hitting her. She lets out a gasp of pain, as she is absorbed. Jack continues his fall, going past the tendril. Bolt: Victory! Let’s see how your human body looks when splattered flat on the ground! A grey blur dashes in from the edge of town, speeding through. Ghosttrack is running towards the center of town, holding onto Rebecca on his back. Rebecca: (Teeth chattering) A-a-a-a-a-ar-r-r-re we t-t-t-t-t-there yet-t-t-t? Ghosttrack’s eye moves around the eye track, looking upward at Jack. Ghosttrack: Yeah, at your stop at least. I’ll need my hands to catch Jack. Rebecca: Excuse me?! Ghosttrack lets go of Rebecca, causing the wind gust to shoot her backwards. The Millennium Shield is on her back, as she hits the ground and skids along her shield the rest of the way, hitting a curb and flipping her over, her hitting the ground. Rebecca: (Angry) Stupid hero. Leaving a young, innocent girl to crash into a wall! Ghosttrack runs up a building side, making it onto the rooftops. Chacu Challhua rains phantom blasts at him, Ghosttrack dodging them all. He then makes a leap, shooting him like a rocket as he catches Jack. They go crashing towards a building, as Ghosttrack turns them intangible to phase through the wall, being solid as they crash into a couch and tip it over, rolling off the end. Jack: Couldn’t you have done that a little more neatly? Ghosttrack reverts. Yami: Hey! You’re lucky that I could see that thing from far in the distance! I was already using a speed alien to make my way back before the battle. Too late, obviously. Jack: If that’s the case, then it’s just the two of us. Yami: Hm. Maybe, if we get you on top of it, then you can attack it on its back. Jack: Any flying form you have won’t be able to get through that! Yami: (Contemplating) But your armor will. If you’re going fast enough, I’ve got it! Come on! To the roof! Yami and Jack climb out the window and go up the fire escape, as Yami draws cards and puts them back. Chacu Challhua fires phantom blasts at the ground, Rebecca cowering behind her shield, staying close. Yami and Jack make it to the roof, as Yami places the two cards on the blade. Yami: I fuse Terraspin and Upgrade! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. His body becomes Terraspin’s, which is covered in Upgrade’s semi-liquid body. His front flippers splits into three, forming clamps. The Mechamorph body morphs on his back, forming a catapult launch pad on top of his shell. Terragrade: Terragrade! Terragrade locks his clamp hands to the roof, securing it. Two thin Mechamorph arms stretch to the side, grabbing Jack and lifting him off the ground. Jack: Hey! What in blazes?! Terragrade places Jack on top of the launch pad, a movable slider section moving Jack back to the end. Terragrade: Crouch down, and once airborne, be as straight and as tight as you can! Jack: Are you really doing this right now?! What if you miss?! Terragrade: I won’t. Terragrade sees several lines of 0s and 1s, calculating the angle needed for fire, the wind speed, the velocity of Chacu Challhua’s standard movements and likely path of movement. He sets a trajectory and the catapult angle goes up, and tilting to the right, seemingly away from the target. Jack: Yami! Terragrade: Trust me on this one! You’ll be fine! Firing in three, two, one, FIRE! The slider shoots forward, Jack traveling along with it and being shot off when it reaches the end of the track. Jack goes screaming, straightening out and flying with a fist in front. Terragrade: Takeoff successful! Oh, I can’t believe I finally found an excuse to try this idea! Now, how do I get up there? Jack screams, as he flies straight through the dorsal fin, tearing a hole through it. Jack grabs onto the hole, swinging him back around and shooting him to tumble along Chacu Challhua’s back. Jack groans as he stands up, the orca shaking. Jack: Well, not sure I’m glad that worked. Jack stands up, as he raises both arms over his head, ready to slam his arms into Chacu Challhua. He swings them down, as Bolt grows out of Chacu Challhua’s back, catching the attack. Jack: What?! Bolt: End of the line. No one to help you up here. A lightning impact hits Chacu Challhua, shaking it violently, throwing Bolt and Jack around. Jack only stays on top due to grabbing onto Bolt’s arms. Buzz Cream is flying through the air, as he twists his ears to make a 180 degree turn. Buzz Cream: Hope that’s a good enough attention grabber. Chacu Challhua releases an eery call, as it flies straight for Buzz Cream. Buzz Cream turns into electricity and rockets forward, colliding head on with it, knocking both of them back. Buzz Cream hits a building and craters it, destroying the windows around it. Chacu Challhua continues to circle the city, as it ascends higher and higher. Buzz Cream: Uh, that didn’t work. I forgot to consider Jack on its back. I need to give him more support than try to take this on head on. Huh. Not used to being sidelined with these things. Buzz Cream turns into electricity, traveling up the building side. He bounces off to Kaiba Corp, traveling to the top of the tower. He then hops high into the air, being even with the still rising Chacu Challhua. Buzz Cream stomps his feet, shooting forward and grabbing onto the tail fin. Buzz Cream: Now, to help out! Jack goes to punch Bolt, who blocks it with his arm, going to punch Jack himself. Jack reaches his other arm across his body, palm taking the fist and absorbing the blow. Jack’s aura grows, as he pushes through and goes to strike Bolt. Bolt sinks into the body of Chacu Challhua, popping back up behind Jack and catching him in a full nelson. Bolt: You’re a brawler, Jack. And not a very good one. Easy to predict. That armor of yours, is the only reason you are a threat. But that’s all over now. Buzz Cream: I disagree! Buzz Cream flies in, stomping the air, hitting Bolt with an electrified shockwave. He’s blasted back, as Jack is released. Buzz Cream reverts. Jack: Now what? Yami: My current plan, upgrade that armor a bit. You being a brawler isn’t too terribly useful. Keep him engaged. I fuse Battle Tails with Jury Rigg! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. Battle Rigg: Battle Rigg! Battle Rigg spins his tails, as he climbs up onto Jack’s back, working with the wiring and framework of the Blazing Soul Armor. Jack: Hey! How am I supposed to fight if you’re messing with it?! Bolt: My thoughts exactly. Jack turns, as Bolt fires a phantom blast. Jack leaps to the side, as Bolt sinks into the Immortal, shooting out and grabs Jack’s arms. Jack punches Bolt, sending him rolling down the shifting terrain. Battle Rigg: (Muttering) If I cross the red and blue wires, then amplify the aura manifestation to impact ratio, Battle Rigg finishes his work, as he hops off Jack’s back. Jack’s aura radiates strongly, forming a ball of fire-like aura around him. Bolt fires a phantom blast, the aura acting like a shield, absorbing it. Jack: Whoa. What’d you do? Battle Rigg: I reconfigured the aura creation process to create more solidified and intense auras from less absorbed damage. It also reacts to your bodily movement, as opposed to before where it was just a byproduct to showcase the suit’s absorption rate. Jack: So what you’re saying, is the aura is now a weapon! Jack thrusts his fist forward, releasing an aura fist at Bolt. Bolt blasts through it, as Jack slams his fist into Chacu Challhua’s back, it groaning as it drops from the sky. Jack, Bolt and Battle Rigg float up in weightlessness as it falls, then they fall after it. Battle Rigg spins his tails like a propellor, grabbing Jack’s arm, and the two remaining suspended in midair. Battle Rigg: (Straining) You’re really heavy! Chacu Challhua recovers and flies back towards them, Battle Rigg dropping Jack back onto its back. Jack does a barrel roll, as he goes for a punch to Bolt. Bolt raises his arm up, as part of Chacu Challhua’s blubber shoots up, trapping Jack’s leg and tripping him. Bolt: (Panting) That, was decently powerful. You have actually been a challenge. Battle Rigg lands, reverting. Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades. He slaps down the Dueltrix. Toepire: Toepire! Jack: That?! No! Bolt: Looks like you still want a go. But this doesn’t involve you. This is between me, and Jack! Toepire: You absorbed everyone in this city. Your rage has destroyed everything, and you’ve made me involved. Bolt fires phantom blasts, as Toepire does a side flip and spin, dodging it. Toepire grips the body with his feet, leaning back and pushing off, going headfirst at Bolt. Bolt punches in retaliation, the metal helmet and metal fist making a ringing noise, the two stumbling back. Toepire’s helmet hisses, as it begins to open. Jack grabs Toepire from behind, lifting and slamming him face first into Chacu Challhua’s back. Bolt: (Befuddled) What are you doing?! I’m your enemy! Toepire: What are you doing? I’m on your side! Jack: I don’t care who you are! No one should have to suffer from seeing that face! It is like staring into the face of despair, at monsters far worse than these beasts. Jack gets off Toepire, stomping him down with his foot. Jack: I wouldn’t wish that upon my worst enemies. And especially not, to my former friends. Bolt: I was your, friend? Jack: You began my transformation. I began to embrace the hybrid culture after you stupidly sacrificed yourself for my sorry behind, even fighting along side them now! I fought you as you wanted, as an adversary, to make it easier to fight you. But I don’t want this. But I won’t let you win. Bolt sighs, as he lowers his arm. Bolt: You’re still a pain in the, ugh! Bolt grabs his head, as Chacu’s Challhua’s body glows, forcing an aura around Bolt. Chacu Challhua: What are you doing?! That one is the reason that you died! Bolt: (Sighs) No. I died protecting him, because it was the right thing to do. His youth gave him so much time to change, and he did. I have no more qualms with him. Chacu Challhua: But I do. Bolt screams in agony, the aura forming to take control. Bolt: End it! Stop it now! Jack: But, Bolt: Don’t let this thing win! Jack nods, as he lets Toepire up. standing with his back to him. Toepire stands up, as his helmet finishes opening. The sound of blood draining and petrified screams come out of the helmet, Bolt turning ghost white, the Immortal aura dying down. Jack walks forward, as the aura manifests again. Jack: I’m sorry. Bolt: Don’t be. This one’s on me. Jack cocks his fist back, as he punches clean through Bolt’s head, destroying his body. Chacu Challhua lets out a moan, as it breaks away, fading. Jack and Toepire float in the air, as they then fall out of the sky. Toepire closes his helmet, him flipping around to land feet first. Jack kicks his leg, releasing an aura propulsion, making it to Toepire. He grabs onto him, as Aki controls the tendrils, it arcing up towards them. Toepire lands and skates down the tendril, shooting off and running off. Rebecca has the Millennium Shield float up, as Toepire crashes into it. Toepire reverts, as he and Jack fall backwards. Yami: Ow. Was that really necessary? Rebecca: After you throwing me off your back, yes. Yami: You are such a brat. Aki helps Jack stand, as Crow helps Yami up. The revived people look confused as to what happened, asking about the incident. Yami: Hey, Jack. You okay? Jack: Yeah, yeah. I’m just peachy. Yami: Good. Cause, you just saved the city. Jack: So, now what? There are more out there, right? Yami: We can handle it. Your fight is done. Jack: With that part, yes. Now, we need to fix this city. Aki: I agree. Rebecca: So, do you have a way for us to get to the Alter? Yami: I do, actually. I need to make a phone call, first. Characters * Enforcers ** Jack Atlas (main character) ** Jim Cook ** Tyranno Hassleberry ** Seeker * Crow * Arcadia Movement ** Aki Izayoi ** Espa Roba ** Mai ** Tania ** Thunder ** T-Bone * Yami * Rebecca Villains * Bolt Tanner ** Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua Aliens Used * Ghosttrack * Terragrade (first appearance) * Buzz Cream * Battle Rigg * Toepire Trivia * Jack finally accepts the hybrids and fights alongside them. * Jack never wanted to fight Bolt, but did so because Bolt wanted to. * Yami upgraded Jack's armor, making it even more powerful. * Jack still has lasting trauma from seeing Toepick's face, and says he doesn't want anyone to suffer that same fate. * This episode only leaves 2 Earthbound Immortals left standing. * Terragrade is based off the Yu-Gi-Oh! monster Catapult Turtle. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Earthbound Immortal Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Enforcer Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hybrid War Arc